


you know my name

by PersephoneHemingway



Series: bond, baby [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom James Bond, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, May/December Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader with a nickname, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: You're upset from a mission, Bond comes home early, and your relationship escalates.





	you know my name

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm a dirty bird.
> 
> this can be read as a continuation of "cat got your tongue" with the same 'reader', or not, (if that makes you uncomfortable, ha).  
> you'll know what i mean.

You slipped into the flat you shared and leaned back against the door as it shut. You took a breath, clicked the lock, and broke down completely.

Your sobs brought you to your knees.

Bond was running interference in Marrakech so you didn't worry much about an interruption. You were rarely there at the same time anyway, but you've had overlaps before.

You tried to get yourself under control, tried clawing your way back to your straight-faced zen, but for all your experience in acting, your facades just kept falling apart. You gave up attempting composure and began a desperate crawl towards your bedroom. You knocked over the contents of several endtables on your way, but you really didn't care enough to do anything about it.

&

He found you face down in your bedspread sniffling. You'd never changed out of your eveningwear and you were still wrapped in a man's suitjacket.  
Bond purposefully made sound as he walked in before he rested his hand on your calf so as not to alarm you. He then undid the buckles of your heels before sliding them off and setting them down by the foot of the bed.

"Kitten, you're shaking."

He was right. You turned your head to the side so it'd be easier to speak.

"Y-y-you're not i-in Morocco."

"I'm not. I was,"

"But n-now you're not."

A curt nod.

You don't know what compelled your body to demand the affection it did from Bond of all people, but suddenly you had thrown yourself at him and started crying into what was undoubtedly a very expensive suit.

He didn't know why, but he indulged you. He gently pulled you back into your bed, cradled you in his arms, and shushed you until you calmed down.

&

By now you were reclining on your sides facing each other, a foot apart, heads propped up by your palms.

"So what happened?"

"God, I don't even want to tell you, it's the most ridiculous thing. It's a nothing, nothing _real_. Just something of a last straw. You wouldn't get it."

"Try me." He looked so honest in that moment it was hard to imagine he lied for a living. You caved.

"It was a honey trap, standard, no big deal, I've run a million." You took a breath. He hummed and nodded for you to go on.

"I had to fuck a mark, and I didn't come. That's it. Ha! I was all needy and frustrated and sick of it—so I came back here and fell to pieces."

A caustic, self-deprecating laugh filled the room as you rolled over, threw your head back, and knotted your fingers into your hair.

Bond waited until your hysteria died down into a low groan and eventually cut off to nothing.

"Did you pretend to?"

"Ha, of course, I had to. Well, I didn't have to, but you know," You shrugged.

"Did you want to?"

"Well I mean, no more than I usually want to during encounters. He wasn't awful."

" _Do_ you want to?" You sat up as your face dropped back into its neutral and you stared. There was something in his face that was missing. Or something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"You tell me." You kept staring, eyes locked.

You spoke your mind. "I can't get a good enough read on you to know if you're fucking with me or not." _All I know is that you may or may not be sighting me as a target, and uncertainty gets people killed._

Bond's poker face stayed steady on, immaculate. You made your decision. You blinked in a way that was not random before rolling yourself off the bed with grace. You plucked a tube of chapstick off your dresser, applied it, and smacked your lips when you were done. It tasted like coconut. Your hand lingered on the threshold as you left the room.

Naturally, he followed.

The suitjacket was abandoned in the hall.

You stood in the bathroom with your hair disheveled and your face a wreck, feet bare in a crooked red gown.

"Take it off me."

"It would be my pleasure."

His hands were warm on your shoulders. When he slid the fabric down over your arms, the dress slipped smooth down your body and pooled to the tiles like liquid.

He was reverent—careful, even. You were spellbound.

He cupped his palms to your breasts, fingers curling around your sides to pull you closer. He ducked his chin to smooch your ear, and goosebumps bloomed across your flesh. A breathy chuckle.

"Lucky you don't have to fake much," his open-mouthed kisses trailed down your neck to your collarbone. "so responsive..."

Nearly voiceless, rough, "Shut your mouth,"

A smirk. "Oh, kitten. Gladly." And then he closed his lips around a nipple and suckled while his tongue _danced._

You cried out and pressed his head to your chest, nerves alight and knees knocking. You spun him and backed him up to the shower glass. He reached in and started the water running before switching his attentions to your other breast.

You pulled on his hair as best you could with it so short, and he tugged your hair in response. You moaned and then your mouths were connected. His hands took over teasing your breasts as your tongues wrangled. You broke apart.

"Temperature good?"

"Hotter."

"You didn't even touch the water."

"No one ever turns the heat high enough for me, I'm sure you're no different. I like to _boil._ "

"Suit yourself." He tapped the faucet handle just shy of _all the way left_.

You wet your fingers under the shower head. "Perfect."

"Are you trying to cook me?"

"Don't know, I haven't tasted you yet." You pushed him over the step and into the shower behind the spray and kneeled before him with the water in your face. You stroked your fingers through your hair to wet it and then leaned forward so the water ran down your back. You took his cock into your mouth all at once before pulling back with a pop to give him kitten licks at the tip.

"Christ, (Y/N)..."

"You're not the only heartbreaker here, Bond." You started to smoothly suckle your way down and swirl your tongue as you pulled back up. After a bit of this, he interrupted.

"No, wait. Say my name. _I want to hear you say my name_."

You paused halfway off his dick and flicked your eyes up to his. Around him you murmured, "James.." and his eyes sharpened.

"Again." This time you pulled all the way off and looked at his cockhead to whisper, " _James_ ," and as he felt your breath tease him he reached a hand down behind your head and began to fuck your mouth in earnest. You kept up a humming he assumed to be more attempts at his name as he took his pleasure from you.

He felt a tightness gather at the base of his spine and pulled away from your mouth before he burst. You looked after him a bit forlorn until he dropped to his knees to face you, cupped his hands to your cheeks, and kissed you furiously. As your tongues tangled together your hands rose to his hair while his hands dropped to your hips. One hand went even further, and he dipped his fingers into your folds. You whined into his mouth as he teased your clit and circled your entrance. Before you could come, you pushed at his shoulders through the chaos of your kisses. You didn't want to lose so easy. "Down, down, lay,"

He quirked an eyebrow at you.

"Do it, wanna ride you,"

He obliged, sliding down to rest his back against the wall as he lowered you onto his lap. You threw your head back as he filled you; you could feel the hairs on the back your neck tingle. He sucked at the center of your throat and returned his hand to rub at your pussy.

You only took a moment before you started to move, switching between bouncing and grinding down. He was hitting _so deep_. His arm tightened around you as you clutched at him for leverage, and eventually he was pounding up into you until you were both gasping through your orgasms. You swore you could feel him in your womb.

Your head rested on his chest. Heavy breaths in and out. Water continued to shower down from above, now cold in contrast to the hot come pooling between your legs as he softened inside you. Your double-oh reckless streak dared you to push the limits.

"Somehow I thought sex with the infamous James Bond would be more fulfilling." He opened his eyes. You got his attention.

"If I asked you to bring me a glass of scotch right now you wouldn't be able to with the way your legs are shaking."

"How do you know I'm not just acting?"

"I can tell the difference, kitten."

"Yeah, wanna bet?"

"I do."

You untangled yourself from Bond and stood carefully, sliding your hands up the tiles for support. _Doing great (Y/N), you're doing great._ You shut off the water, opened the glass door, and stepped out over the threshold. Your knees were trembling as you reached for the towel rack. Just as you turned around to taunt Bond some more, your legs gave way and you took the towel rack out with you in your fall.

He couldn't help but laugh even as he moved to help you up. He grabbed a towel and dried away all your damp spots before wrapping you up in it. He dried himself off and tied the towel around his waist before picking you up off the floor and carrying you to your bed.

"So what do I lose?" A mischievous smile.

"Oh, you minx."

&

You slipped through the door and the lock clicked shut behind you. It was the third time this month, all in different rooms. At least you were back in England this time, even if it was still a hotel. Your dress hit the floor. You really didn't mean for this to keep happening.

A sigh. "You know kitten, you can't keep using me as a convenience if you're going to get attached." You gaped. What was he seeing in your face?

"Ha, seriously? As if I'd get attached! Who do you think I am? You know my name."

"You're not me."

"I don't have to be!" He still doesn't make any move to undress. "Are you really not gonna fuck me over this? Really? _Me?_ " He raises an eyebrow. "Okay, well, fuck you, Bond." You bent to pull your dress back up and nearly busted the zipper in anger. "I don't need you anyway." And you left.

&

You spread herself out in the bed of Bond's luxury hotel suite and waited. You were all smooth skin and long legs in blood red lace. The door unlocked and he just stared.

"Why do you look so shocked to see me? You _called_ me, you _told_ me to come—wait, you just finished a fucking _mission_ didn't you? God, we're in _Rio_ right now, this wasn't planned? You had me come so far on a whim? What, you changed your mind? You don't want me anymore?"

"Oh please Cat, you're acting hysterical; it's not like I really expected you to come."

"But I thought you... I wanted..." She knew better—she knew _better than this._.. and she came anyway.

Something changed then, in his eyes. Like he saw an opportunity.

"Come on, then." He patted the top of his leg. 'Take what you want."

"Bond..."

"You say you came so far for me, come on. It's all about you, isn't it?"

"I-"

"You. You, are going to use me to get yourself off. But there is a caveat—I won't touch you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"You underestimate how desperate you are for me and me alone. What you can't get from your marks, kitten."

"What do you know?"

"More than you, kitten."

"Quit pretending your age makes you better than me."

"It doesn't. But my experience does."

You say nothing.

"Admit it, and I'll touch you."

"Admit what?"

"That you're attached to me."

"I don't need you to touch me to get what I want."

"Alright then. You said it. Now come sit."

You swayed over and perched yourself on one of his thighs, a leg on either side. Your hands settled on his shoulders.

"You must admit I look stunning in red."

He stared.

"Damn Bond, you're not even gonna talk to me?" He blinked.

"Fine then." You closed her eyes and focused in on the friction between his trousers, your panties, and your pussy, building yourself up slow like you liked because fuck, you had the time. Time wasn't something you ever really hoped to have with Bond.

You felt the lace sliding between your folds and running up against your clit.

You went in for a kiss but he stared still right through you, putting himself somewhere else to deny you his reactions. You pressed your lips to his anyway and tried to coax him into reciprocating.

"Fuck, kiss me back, Bond, you're not really so stubborn!?"

He clearly was.

You were clawing at his shoulders and desperately humping yourself against his trouser leg and yet he was maintaining the epitome of gentlemanly composure. You were ready to break.

"S-say something, won't you? Make a noise- anything!"

You changed tactics and spread sloppy kisses on all you could, leaving smears of lipstick behind. You kissed his palms. sucked his fingers. You could get yourself off easy like this and you knew it, but you wanted him _to tell you to._ You hated it—your need. You wanted _permission_ —wanted proof that you were _good_. Like, _was he even attracted to you at all_? And it burst.

"B-bond please! Please, please touch me please! It's not enough, it's not- I need you, please, you were right, you were right, just please, please touch me I- I'm so _alone._."

"Say it."

"S-say what?"

"You know what to say. And you better not lie to me."

A few more frantic motions and you were done for. You flung her arms around his neck and clutched him like you needed him to float. You gasped into the back of his neck:

'I-it's you! Oh Bond, it's you, - I'm attached to you, I am- hopelessly- only you, please touch me, no one else can fix this, I don't know, I can't-"

His arms (finally!) wrapped around your torso, and he pulled you back just enough to suck kisses under your ear and down the length of your jaw. You were heaving great sighs of relief, clinging to him further and twisting your hands into the fabric of his suit.

"Oh, oh thank you, thank you, need you, I need you.."

His lips closed in on your ear. "Good. Because I'm attached too, kitten." He pinched your cheek and rolled to the side.

You shot up. "W-what?"

"You heard me, Cat. Now what're we to do about this, hm?"

"I- I shouldn't be the only one undressed, then."

"Sounds fair."

&

"Bond," The two of you weren't big on pillow talk, but you were feeling a bit needy.

"Mm?"

"Tell me I'm pretty." Hardly a whisper.

"Oh kitten, you're far past pretty. And you're even prettier when you're taking me." You blushed and tucked closer into his chest. You knew when he spoke in his low, sleep-addled grumble that he was telling the truth.

&

"How did you know?"

"Your training depends on responsiveness. Your confidence comes from the reactions you draw from your marks. I didn't give you a reaction, and you know I'm not a mark, but you didn't stop trying. You've got a praise kink under all that spitfire, kitten. It was a delight to hear you beg."

He sounded so clinical but his expression was anything but. You couldn't stop your blush, and you ducked your head into his arm.

"I haven't felt so much like a target since I was fourteen. God, you must've trained hundreds of me, huh?"

"Never as good as you, no. You're a natural. Experience can't teach the way you act."

"You... complimented me..."

"And you always seem so surprised. It's stunning how you suddenly lose all your bravado when you're with me."

"They- Madrigal, I mean.. for me, it was either live up to you, or die. It's really no wonder I've got a praise kink five kilometers wide."

"Mm. Catamaran," he rolled to look at you.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to hear you. Without the bullshit. What you're like when you can't help but cry out."

"But I like being loud, I do. It's not all for seduction."

"Just try it, yeah? For me? Be quiet until you can't, kitten. Then I know I've really got you. I know you can be silent for marks if you choose to be; let's just say I feel I have something to prove."

"What could you possibly need to prove to me? You've already had me admit you're more than a mark for me.."

"Let me have this, (Y/N). I'm not as unaffected as you may think."

&

"Can I take you like this?"

"Y-yes."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

You nodded, then closed your eyes into a gasp as a well-lubed finger pushed past your pucker and into the heat of your arse.

It was like static was crackling all along your nervous system. It wasn't pleasant and you wanted it out, but out loud you were begging him for more.

"Have you ever let anyone else do this to you?"

"Honestly, I usually kill them before they can try." You couldn't keep your voice even, but you were still determined to snark.

"Ooh, kitten's got claws."

You drew your nails down his back as a corresponding threat, but your heart wasn't in it and he chuckled at the tickle.

He'd been moving the one finger in and out and was pressing in a second. You fisted your hands into the sheets and tensed up, so he rubbed your lower back with his free hand until you let go. He prepared you well, but you still weren't ready for the utter overstimulation of Bond's heavy cock filling your arse and shooting prickles across your skin and into your bones.

He flipped you onto your belly and took you slow. You squealed and pulled at your hair, you kicked your legs and squirmed, you dry-sobbed and you begged—Bond held you still and cooed and fucked you through it all.

"Oh kitten, you are _everything l_ ike this. Whimpering for me, so compliant, so sweet.."

"I- wanna- be- your- good girl..."

Bond groaned deep and dug you hard and fast into the mattress. By now you were wailing. He slowed in concern to check on you, but when you let out a " _don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_ -!" he gladly continued.

"Br-uise me, Bond, m-make me yours..."

His voice was dripping molasses.

"Kitten, you know you've been mine for a while now." He reached his hand around and sped his fingers against your clit in the tiniest strokes that _vibrated_. You moaned out needy and long, your voice jumping with every thrust. You came like it was inevitable, like every path you chose was leading you to this blinding orgasm in Bond's arms, and now you'd just be led to another one.

He bit down on your shoulder as your clenching hole squeezed him to his own completion. He panted into your neck, rolled you both to your sides, and fell asleep inside you.

&

Some months on...

Bond was washing the shaving cream off his face with the bathroom door open. You watched naked from the foot of the bed.

"You're staring again."

"Well, I've got a thing for agents in sweatpants."

Hands in his pockets, he stalked toward you after toweling off his chin and cheeks. "And why's that?"

"Anyone can look good in a suit. Shirtless in baggy grays? That's just you, Mr. Bond." You pulled on his waistband and snapped it back before sliding your hands into his pockets and interlacing his fingers with yours.

His signature smirk made an appearance. He drew closer to you and whispered with his lips on your forehead.

"Kitten. Come sit on my face."

"Ohhhh," You soaked in the heat of the moment as he slipped from you to arrange himself comfortably on the bed. He patted his chest and spread his arms out. You crawled up his body and straddled his chest so he could grab your hips and scoot you forward at his leisure. It wasn't long before his tongue was in you and your head was thrown back, pussy fully on his mouth and spilling creamy down his smooth chin.

You met Bond's sloppy noises with wanton gasps and breathy _ohs_. He moved your hips to ride his face, and once you knew he was fine with it you drowned him in your womanhood, coming twice before you cried out and pulled away. You kissed until you were drunk.

You napped together beneath the fourth-story hotel window in the mid-morning sun with the taste of you shared on your lips.

The trouble in Paris could wait.


End file.
